1. Field of the Invention
The presently disclosed subject matter relates to the layout creation of a photo book using a wide-angle image.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to the invention disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-128683, movement information at the time of photographing with a digital camera measured by various sensors such as a three-dimensional gyroscope, zooming movable device operation information on zoom driving mechanism, and a three-dimensional acceleration measurement unit, and the measured information is attached to image data correspondingly to each frame to be recorded in a memory card or a built-in memory. Then, the movement information is extracted by a splitting device from the image data to which the recorded movement information is given, a movement direction and a movement distance of the digital camera at the time of photographing are computed by a computation device on the basis of the extracted movement information, and adjacent subject frames are extracted by an image processing device to create a panoramic image.
An image layout apparatus according to the invention disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-199248 includes: a target region calculation device which calculates a target region of an image A which is superimposed on a rear side of another image B; and a layout device which lays out the target region of the image A so as not to overlap with the image B.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 2005-252739 and 2007-267008 each disclose an example of a conventional technology for creating a panoramic image from a still image and a moving image. When a wide-angle panoramic image is placed on a photo book as illustrated in FIG. 22, the photo book becomes much more attractive compared with a conventional case where normal still images are simply placed on a page. The panoramic image can be created by joining or superimposing a plurality of images (still images or moving image frames) including subjects which at least partially overlap with each other so that the overlapping parts of the subjects are superimposed with each other.